Mistletoe
by Bfly-san
Summary: Mirajane is in the Christmas spirit! What will happen to the guild? Pairings: NatsuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, AlXBisca, GrayXJuvia, ElfmanXEvergreen, FriedXMira & JellalXErza! Caution, spoilers!  Changed rating due to Gajeel's language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Bfly-san here! This is my first very fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is fairy tail. Fairy Tail and all its characters are property of Hiro Mashima-san.**

It was the beginning of December, and everyone in Fairy Tail as excited about the upcoming Holiday season, but none more so than everyone's favorite waitress, Mirajane.

"Mira!" said the master, "a package just arrived for you!"

"Ah!" exclaimed the white-haired mage. "I'm so glad it got here so quickly!"

"What's in there, Mira?"

"Oh, something special for Christmas this year, Master."

"Oh-ho! I'm glad you're in the Christmas spirit!"

Mira picked up the box and gave Master Makarov a warm smile. "I'm going to set up the Christmas decorations now!" Master Makarov nodded. He was glad that the recently recovered S-Class Mage was starting to get back her power and spirit ever since her younger sister, Lisanna, came back from Edolas. Hopefully soon, she'd get enough of her magic power back to go on missions with her siblings.

Mira made her way upstairs where Fried, Evergreen and Bixlow were sitting. Ever since their leader, Luxus was expelled, they spent most of their days either on missions or upstairs together. She smiled at the trio and said, "Fried, I need to ask a favor from you."

Fried looked at the waitress and said,"Alright, what is it?"

"Well…"

Later on that week, the entire Fairy Tail bar was beautifully decorated thanks to Mirajane's instructions. Many of the Fairy tail mages helped her set everything up. This was Lucy's first Christmas with the guild, and she was in awe with how the bar was transformed. She walked up to the bar where Mira was.

"Mira, everything is just so amazing!"

"Thank you Lucy! Although, I am missing something very important."

"Eh? What could that be?"

Fried then walked up to the bar with a box. "Mira, I did what you asked."

The waitress smiled. "Thank you Fried! With this, the decorations will be complete!"

"Do you need any help Mira?" asked Lucy.

"No, I think I can handle this one on my own. Thanks Lucy."

"Are you sure you want to put those up Mira?" asked Fried. Was there a kind of worry in his voice, wondered Lucy.

"Everything will be fine, Fried." Mira gave him her best smile. Fried shrugged and left the bar. Maybe she was imagining things, thought Lucy.

The following day Lucy got up and went to the guild, as usual. It was chilly that day, and Lucy rushed to get into the bar. As she was walking towards her normal seat, she heard Natsu and Happy right behind her. _Oh great, _she thought, _there goes my peace and quiet. They are so loud! I was looking forward to writing my book today, too._

"Lucy! Good Morning!" yelled the fire dragon, who rushed up towards her.

"Aye!" said his companion and best friend, Happy.

"Morning" she said, and decided to go to their table. As they were getting close they heard Happy yell.

"Natsu, that's so mean! Why did you hit me?" accused Happy, who was now sitting on the floor, rubbing his head and tears in his eyes. Lucy stopped. That was strange, even if Natsu liked to fight, it wasn't like him to hit Happy for no reason.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu was going to go to his best friend, when he hit a solid wall. "Ow! What the…?"

"W-what's going on?"

"I don't know, I hit a wall." Lucy walked up to where Natsu was, and felt the wall. She followed the wall and realized that it was in the form of a circle around Natsu and her. They were trapped!

"Stand back Lucy, I'll bust this invisible wall down!"

"Is violence the only way you resolve anything?" sighed the stellar mage. But Natsu wasn't listening, he was all fired up! The Dragon Slayer flared up his hands, and punched the wall where he had hit his head, but nothing happened. This surprised them both. Usually nothing stood in the way of Natsu and total destruction.

"Oh my, so you two are the first ones, huh?"

They turned around to find Mirajane, with her most mischievous smile. Everyone in the guild now had their eyes fixed on the pair, they were curious to know what was going on.

"Mira?" said Lucy in surprise. "What's going on?"

"You won't get out by using your fists, Natsu. You need to follow tradition." Sure, he hadn't done anything to the wall, yet. All he had to do was to keep trying! But with Lucy so close, he didn't want to go all out and risk burning her, so he decided to at least listen to what Mira had to say.

"Tradition?" Natsu had no idea what Mirajane was talking about.

"Yes, Christmas traditions." And the mage pointed up. Natsu and Lucy looked up, but all he saw was some green leaves.

"A plant?" asked Natsu, completely bewildered.

"Idiot! That's Mistletoe!" said Lucy. Why was she blushing so much?

"Mistletoe?"

"Yes, it's a Christmas tradition that if two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Said a smiling white-haired mage.

Kiss, mistletoe, him and Lucy? It suddenly dawned on Natsu why Lucy was blushing so much. He could feel his cheeks get hot, or hotter than the normally do. He let out a loud "What?"

There were loud whistles and jeers as everyone in the guild looked on to them. Natsu was blushing furiously.

"I'll just knock down these walls!" he couldn't kiss Lucy here, in front of everyone! Wait, he never even thought about kissing her. She was very attractive sure, but the thought never crossed his mind. But now that he thought about it, his heart was pounding so fast and loud, he was almost certain that Lucy could hear it.

"Lucy, stand behind me." He let out a Dragon's Roar.

"Way to go Natsu!" said the perky blonde behind him.

"Heh, there goes your-what the?" as the smoke cleared, Natsu approached the place where he knew the wall was, and to his surprise it was still there!

"Like I said Natsu, that won't work. I had Fried cast a spell around the mistletoe to prevent anyone from escaping".

The guild went silent, and everyone started to whisper to one another. _Escaping? Mira put a lot of thought into this. She's enjoying this a lot isn't she? Mira is scary as ever._

"Then all I have to do is destroy that dumb plant!" he let out another Dragon's Roar, this time aimed at the mistletoe. It had no effect, whatsoever. Damn that Mira!

"Natsu," he looked down to see Happy crying.

"Happy…"

"That's no fair! Why are you stuck with just Lucy?"

"Shut-up you damn cat!" yelled Lucy. "Seriously."

They heard Macau laugh. "Well Natsu, if you don't want to be stuck forever you might as well pucker up!" The entire guild started to shout at the pair. Just then, Lucy had a brilliant idea.

"Levy! Where are yo- What the hell?" Lucy looked in horror as the Solid Script mage was tied up by none other than Erza herself! "Erza! What are you doing?"

"Lucy…" tears were running down Levy's cheeks.

"I figured you would try to use Levy to get out. Traditions are a wonderful thing, they bring us together." Said the most powerful female mage in Fairy Tail, with such seriousness that Lucy decided not to even argue.

"I guess we have no choice, Natsu."

Natsu looked at Lucy with disbelief in his eyes. Was she being serious? Right here, right now? Wait, wont this be his first k-k-k…

"Natsu, close your eyes" she _was_ being serious, and wait…what was up with that cute pose? He knew his face was as read as a tomato; his heart was pounding so fast in his chest. He closed his eyes. At least he was stuck with her.

The suspense was killing him. He wanted to know what was going on, but he kept his eyes shut. What was taking so long? Even his ears felt hot. Then he felt Lucy's soft lips, on his cheek? He opened his eyes, and saw that Fried's spell had been broken. They were free, so why did he feel disappointed? It wasn't like he wanted to kiss her, or did he?

"Ha! I hoped this would work!" said a triumphant Lucy.

There were disappointed moans from the other Fairy Tail mages.

"How did…" said a confused Mira.

"Easy, you never specified where I had to kiss him. I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but I gave it a try" explained Lucy.

"Way to go Lucy!" they high fived each other, glad to escape from the mistletoe and having to kiss in front of the entire guild.

"I see…" said Mira, with a look of…defeat?

As everyone started to go back to their normal business, Lucy looked at Natsu fighting with Gray. He was so cute when he was fighting with Gray for the most trivial thing. Cute? Not a word she would've used to describe him before, but after the mistletoe incident and seeing how much he had blushed with just the thought of him kissing her, she couldn't help but think of him as cute. And although she'd rather die than admit it, she secretly hoped that Natsu would've just kissed her. She smiled at the thought.

"Lucy, why are you smiling?" asked Happy.

"N-no re-reason!" she stuttered.

"Eh? Lucy you're weird!" said the blue cat.

"Shut-up, you damn cat!" and she pinched his cheeks, unaware that a certain fire mage was looking at her.

Mira smiled as she watched Lucy and Natsu. Her first couple had escaped her mistletoe spell, but she had Fried fix it. It didn't go quite the way she planned, but she knew that the seed had been sown. It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bfly here with chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews and faves! It means a lot to me! I'm getting off the Natsu/Lucy pairing for a while but bear with me! Mira and Erza are not letting them off the hook so easily!**

**As for names, I'm not sure what the official spellings are, so I went with what I usually read in the manga, so I'm using Juvia instead of Jubia/Lluvia, Cana instead of Kana and Gajeel instead of Gazille.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters and I don't make any money off of this. I just want everyone to enjoy!**

Since the Natsu/Lucy incident, everyone was now wary of where they stood. Well, most everyone. Juvia was determined to get kissed by Gray, but she wasn't having any luck. As for Team Shadow Gear, things were starting to heat up. Jet and Droy were determined to get the girl of their dreams, Levy MacGarden, under the mistletoe, but Levy had other things in mind. After two near hits, Levy figured out their plan and decided to take extra precautions. Even though both guys were her best friends, the blue haired mage wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of kissing either guy. So she stopped reading at the bar, since she tended to space out when she was reading and was at her most vulnerable. She also stopped arriving and leaving with them. She had struck up a partnership with Lucy and Cana, and they each looked out for each others' back.

This particular morning found Levy in front of the request board. She had decided to take a job with Lucy and Cana to get out of the guild. Dodging Jet and Droy for an entire week was tiring, she needed a break, and Lucy needed to pay her rent, which was why she was reluctant to go with Natsu, Erza and Gray since they always over did things. This was not setting in well with Natsu, and Happy was angry at Lucy for not including him with everyone else. It was relatively early, so Lucy and Cana weren't there yet. Jet and Droy were also absent, and she had let her guard down. As she was looking at the request, hoping to find one near a hot spring, she felt a presence behind her. She looked back, and saw Gajeel behind her. She sighed in relief, which caused the iron dragon slayer to look at her questioningly.

"Sorry, I thought you were Jet or Droy." She explained.

"Aren't those two your team members?" he asked the little blue haired mage.

"Yes, I've been…avoiding them." She said quietly.

Avoiding them, why would she be avoiding those two? Well it's not his problem. He had just come back from a job and found the guild looking like some freaking winter wonderland. It was very…disturbing. Lily was at the bar ordering some breakfast. Gajeel wanted to get another job right away and escape the guild. Looking over the short bookworm, he picked a job and was going ask the waitress where the Master was when slam! He walked right into something solid.

"What the hell is that?" he said out loud. Was someone looking for a fight? Well they were going to get one. He was ready to look for whoever did this when he heard a small gasp. He looked beside him and saw the girl look at him and then directly to the ceiling. He looked up too, and saw a little green plant hanging there. What the hell?

"When did that get there?" said the bookworm.

"What?" he leaves for a week and things get weird. Correction, weirder.

"Oh I put it there last night, Levy-chan." Levy and Gajeel looked at Mira, who was at the bar looking at them with a smile of victory across her face.

"What's going on?" asked Gajeel, he was irritated as hell.

"Mistletoe" whispered Levy.

"Mistletoe?"

"Mira placed mistletoe around the guild last week. She had Fried enchant them. Any two people caught have to kiss to break the spell."

"Wha-" he was trying to wrap his head around his predicament when he heard two men yell.

"Levy!" it was her two dumbass teammates, great.

"Gajeel! How could you!" said the guy with the funny hair.

"You forced her under didn't you!" said the guy with the funny hat.

He was about to answer back when he heard "Levy?" Oh great more people, thought the very irritated dragon slayer. It was blondie and the alcoholic chick this time. He looked over to see the petite woman, who was for some reason very red in the face. Was she angry? With him? He didn't do anything to get them in this situation. Heck he didn't even want to be in this situation in the first place!

"It's no one's fault, we got caught by accident, so stop accusing him." Said the bookworm to her friends. So she wasn't angry at him? He felt relief and… was it gratitude? He blushed when she set her warm, brown eyes on his red, cold ones. "Gajeel, I'll get us out of this, I promise!"

Whether it was more for her sake than his, he felt that her words were the thing he wanted to hear the most, to know that someone regarded him as a part of Fairy Tail. It was ironic that it should be her that gave him that sense of belonging, after attacking her team and crucifying them. He knew he could never undo what he had done, but he felt like he could atone for it.

"So all we have to do is kiss?" he asked. He almost laughed when he saw her turn so red. Almost.

"Wha- Gajeel. I was…that's not what I…what I want to say is…" she was blushing and stuttering from just the thought of kissing him. What was he thinking?

"Hey Gajeel, if you think about doing anything to her…" said Jet. He had almost forgotten that they had an audience. He had watched team Shadow Gear enough to figure out what was going on. The reason Levy was avoiding them was that she didn't want to get stuck under this mistle-thingy with them. And he could bet his life that those two would try anything to do the exact opposite. He made his decision.

"It's just a kiss." He said, looking at both Jet and Droy. He looked at the bookworm, who was still an intense shade of red. He could hear her heart pounding furiously, her eyes locked on his, as if searching for something. He stepped up to her and to his surprise she didn't back away, still staring intensely in his eyes. He put his hand under her chin, bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

With that the spell was broken, but her teammates were furious. They immediately jumped in to attack Gajeel, but in a blink of an eye he scooped her up and moved out of the range. The boys charged again, only to hit a solid wall.

"What the…?" Levy had come back to her senses, but she couldn't figure out what happened.

"The mistletoe activated again? But it's Jet and Droy!" Said Lucy who had rushed over to Levy's side. Gajeel still held her, and after seeing Lucy, he set her down gently to her feet, and took a step back.

"Mira, what's going on?" asked Cana.

Mirajane gave a very sweet smile and said "I don't discriminate any type of love. Even if it's two boys, the same rules apply."

Jet and Droy's color faded from their face. The only way out was by kissing each other?

"Serves them right for trying to force themselves on you." Gajeel said in a voice low enough that only she could hear him. So he figured out what she had meant earlier. The iron dragon was sharp; she'd have to remember that. In a louder voice he said, "You may want to break them out of that, and soon."

"Y-yeah"

A couple of days later, Levy was back in the guild, hiding out in the relatively safe library. She had just come back from a job with Lucy and Cana, and Lucy was able to pay her rent for once. Today was their first day back. The job wasn't as long as they hoped, but they got to bond during the four days they were gone. She still kept a sharp look out, but after the incident, Jet and Droy had stopped trying to catch her under the mistletoe. Fortunately, Levy was able to get Jet and Droy out of the spell (surprisingly Erza had not stopped her this time, which made Natsu protest and get beaten up by the red-head), but it took her nearly an hour to do so. By then everyone was in the guild, except for Gajeel. The dragon slayer had left soon after he had kissed her, off on another mission.

That had been her very first kiss, not exactly how she imagined it, but in all honesty, she had enjoyed it. Who would've imagined that iron could be so warm and soft? She blushed as she remembered the kiss. _Pull yourself together! You heard him say that it was only a kiss._ And then, she saw him walk in with his cat, Lily. She blushed even harder when she saw that he looked her way, and started to walk towards her. He sat down right next to her, and her heart started to beat frantically. What was the matter with her?

**Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 deals with what happened when Levy, Lucy and Cana were out. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! Bfly here with chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their faves/watches! I seriously wasn't expecting it! I feel loved 3.**

**I personally believe that poor Bisca and Alzack get no love, so I decided to do chapter 3 based on them. For some reason, I can imagine Erza and Mirajane teaming up! The evil things these two can accomplish! This was by far the toughest chapter I had to write, primarily because trying to stay in character with Bisca and Al without being too OC is a little difficult. I also had to battle colds, overtime and migraines this weekend, T_T, I prevailed somehow. Anyways, enough of my shit. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs to the great Hiro Mashima!**

Erza was sitting at the bar, thinking about how quiet everything was. Truly this was a very peaceful morning. Lucy, Cana and Levy had all left yesterday on their mission. They had invited her, but she had decided not to go. The mission had to do with stopping some bandits, a job simple enough for a mage. Besides, she had become interested in this holiday tradition that Mirajane had set-up.

It was very funny to her to see people so wary of their surroundings. Ever since the Gajeel/Levy and Jet/Droy incident, everyone was wary of even the most casual encounters. And since Levy was out for the next couple of days, no one was taking any chances. This was going to get boring fast. She sighed. Then, something caught her eye. Bisca was sitting a couple of seats down from her.

"Good morning, Bisca" said the red-haired mage.

Bisca looked at her and then looked down, that was odd. "Morning, Erza-san." She went back to her drink. What was going on?

She continued on with her general survey of the guild. Natsu and Happy had recently arrived, although Natsu came in without most of his usual rowdiness. Gray and Juvia were sitting next to them. Nab was, as usual, in front of the request board. Reedus was in a corner, doodling. Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, and Elfman were talking. It was then that she remembered a conversation she had with Bisca a while back.

"Erza-san, I need some advice. Some _love_ advice." Erza looked at the now red-faced sniper and smiled.

"Sure thing. I am not confident in my knowledge on the subject but since we are nakama I'll help you out in any way I can," she said, sounding more confident than she actually felt.

"Well, for months now I have had feelings for a certain someone…"

"Alzack." It wasn't a question, she had a hunch that there was something between these two. The way the flustered around each other over a simple touch; the lingering stare after each other; the way they talked about each other. It was very cute.

"Y-yes" she said, turning now into a deeper shade of red.

"So, have you told him yet?"

"No, "

Erza sighed. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Well…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I-I'm scared to. What if he doesn't like me? What if I ruin our friendship? What if –"

Erza slammed her hand, hard on the bar. The guild became quiet, and turned their attention to the two beautiful women. "You spineless girl!" she yelled, glaring at the other ex-quip mage. Respecting Bisca's privacy from the now prying eyes of the guild, Erza promptly got up from the guild and left to Galuna Island to bring back some troublemakers.

She looked over at Bisca and decided to ask if she had made any progress with her confession.

"Hey Bisca" She gestured to Bisca to come over.

"Erza-san!" She did a quick search of the area to make sure there were no mistletoes in the vicinity, and sat down next to her.

Erza laughed. "Nervous about Mira's mistletoe?"

"Isn't everybody?"

"It's a silly thing to get flustered over. Anyways, I wanted to ask how your confession to Alzack went."

"Oh, that. Well. You see," she was progressively becoming a deeper shade of red, "after our talk, I was planning on talking to him, but then Phantom attacked and there were more important things to worry about. Then we had the Magnolia Harvest, some missions in between and I just haven't found the right time to do so."

'Well, how about now? I think now's the perfect time."

"What do you mean, Erza?"

"Use Mira's mistletoe to your advantage!"

"EH! But-"

"Get Al underneath the mistletoe with you!"Erza was already getting excited! She was such a genius. This sounded like something right out of the novels she borrows from Levy! "See, what you can do is-"

"No" interjected Bisca.

"What?"

"I said no! Erza, I don't want to trick Al! I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. "

"But, Bisca, I just-"

"No Erza." She looked at the mage who was actually glaring at her. "I'm going home."

"Wait! Bisca!" but the cowgirl didn't even look back. _What have I done? I have hurt my precious nakama with my thoughtless blabbering!_

"Mira! Hit me!"She said to the waitress, who had listened to the entire conversation.

"Now, now, Erza. Maybe you were too direct with Bisca, you know how shy she is."

"But still, I-"

"Erza, why don't we help Bisca nab Al?"

"How do we do that?" asked the armored mage.

"This is what we'll do," said the white-haired mage, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Erza was now at Fairy Hills, in front of Bisca's room. She knocked, and said "Bisca, it's me, Erza. Listen I'm sorry about earlier-"

Bisca opened her door and smiled at Erza. "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier, Erza."

"Well, let's go back to the guild, Bisca."

Back at the guild, Mirajane went to the table where Macao, Wakaba, Alzack and her little brother Elfman were.

"Mira, let's go under the mistletoe together!" said Wakaba, who formed a heart with his Smoke Magic.

She promptly transformed into his wife and said, "Why don't you invite your wife to go with you?"

"Ahhhh! Don't transform into my wife Mira!" said Wakaba among his friends laughing.

"Well, I need some help. Elfman, can you go to the cellar and bring up some of the spiced beer barrels? Alzack, can you go to the library and find some cookbooks? I want to make a special holiday menu!"

The two men enthusiastically got up and agreed to their tasks.

"A man must be willing to help his older sister!" said Elfman.

A few minutes later, Erza walked in with Bisca. Together, they walked to the bar (with Bisca dodging any mistletoe along the way) and heard Mira call to them.

"I'm glad you two made up. Erza, there are some requests here that need approval. Can you take these to the Master? Bisca, can you go to the library and find some cookbooks? I want to make a special holiday menu!"

Erza took the requests and Bisca agreed to go to the library. As she left, Mira and Erza exchanged glances. They hoped this would work.

"Mira-nee, where do you want these?" said Elfman, who had returned with two barrels of beer.

Bisca walked into the library, and went to the area where she knew the cookbooks where. She had gone there before to find some authentic western-style recipes for Mira to add to the menu. As she neared the section, she saw Al going through the books atop a ladder. She walked up to him.

"Al? What are you doing here?"

Al looked down and saw his green-haired partner. He smiled and said "I'm here looking for a cookbook for Mira. I think I found some with holiday recipes."

"Huh? Mira sent me to look for the same thing." That was odd.

Al slid down the ladder and stood in front of Bisca. "Well. Maybe I was taking too long. Let's take these books to Mira and see what she thinks." He picked up all five books and started walking towards the exit when he was knocked back, books flying everywhere.

"Al? What happened? Are you alright?" she asked her gun slinging partner.

"Yeah, I think I just ran into a wall."

"Eh? Like Mira's-"

"-mistletoe, yeah." He looked at her and blushing, he smiled. "Well, we've been had by Mira. I guess that explains why she sent both of us here." He got up and brushed of his pants, and looked at Bisca. Her heart was racing, and she knew she had to be blushing, her face felt hot. She remembered Erza's words, and decided to make the most of this situation. This was her chance to confess to Al!

"Bisca?" he whispered, blushing.

"Y-yes?"

He stepped up to her, put his arms around her waist, and was starting to lean in. _He's going to kiss me! Is this what I want? Is this _how_ I want my first kiss? _She put her fingers on his lips.

"Al, there's something I need to say to you." She inhaled deeply. There was no turning back. "I love you, I have for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid I would ruin our friendship and so I never told you. But-" Al had put his fingers on her lips, and was looking at her intensely.

"Bisca, you had to pull the trigger first, didn't you?" he smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.

"Al, you were-"

"-going to confess? Yes I was. I'm such a coward for never telling you how I feel, and for using Mira's contraptions in order to do so. Bisca, my heart beats only for you; I only ever think about you, I love you too. Will you be my girl?"

"Of course, Al!" And with their confessions finally complete, he leaned in and kissed the girl of his dreams.

They returned after sometime, both extremely flushed and very happy.

"Mira, we found some books. Where do you want them?" asked Al.

"Leave them on the counter. I'll sort them out later."

Al did as he was told, then stood by Bisca and took her hand. "If you don't need anything else, I think we'll be on our way."

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks you two!"

They walked to their usual table, hand in hand, and were congratulated by many of their nakama. Mira smiled.

"Well, that went well," said a red-headed mage.

"I thought it would. You'll have to tell me the details later, Erza."

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**A little preview on things to come: I think I'll have 3 more chapters and a bonus story. Hopefully I can get all this out this month! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bfly here with Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone for their support, suggestions and encouraging words! I only hope I'm living up to your expectations! This chapter is GrayXJuvia, there is a hint of GajeelXLevy. Please excuse Gajeel's mouth! Please review! **

**-David: thanks for proof reading my stuff! You're a big help! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's proud owner is Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is a wacky imagination!**

**

* * *

**

Gajeel was returning from his most recent mission with Lily. He really wanted to get the fuck out of the winter wonderland that was now the Fairy Tail bar, but Lily wanted to take a break and what the hell, he really couldn't deny the damn cat anything even if he tried. On their way to the guild, they unexpectedly ran into Juvia.

"Gajeel-kun, Lily-kun! Juvia is so sorry for running into you like that!" she said, more flustered than usual.

While Gajeel just grunted, Lily was nicer to the agitated woman. "Don't worry about it Juvia. Are you on your way to the guild?"

"Y-yes, Juvia was on her way when Juvia ran into Lily-kun and Gajeel-kun."

"Well, since we're both going to the same place, why don't we go there together?" Lily offered the water-mage kindly, who agreed enthusiastically.

They walked in a comfortable silence, much to the dragon's delight. He hated bullshit conversations and he had little to no people skills, especially with women. Lily was surprised at how smooth he had acted with Levy, but he had left as soon as he could, without even a backward glance.

"Is there still mistletoe at the guild?" asked Lily, since they were at the door and Juvia had stopped.

"Yes. Two more people have gotten stuck under the mistletoe."

"Bah, serves them right for being careless!" said Gajeel.

"But Gajeel, weren't you caught recently with Levy?" taunted the miniature cat, who chuckled when Gajeel blushed.

"I didn't know what was going on at the time, so that don't count!" retaliated the iron consuming mage. Stupid cat, putting him on the spot! "Besides, I won't get caught a second time," he tapped his nose, "I can smell them a mile away!"

"Gajeel-kun apparently isn't the only one." Sighed Juvia. She realized she said that out loud, and abruptly covered her mouth. "I-its…ummm…Juvia is…" and she ran into the guild. Gajeel and Lily looked at each other. What the fuck was that all about?

So after talking to Master Makarov about his recent mission, he and Lily sat down in their usual spot, which was devoid of mistletoe, and watched Juvia. Not that he cared, it was more out of curiosity. Or so he told Lily.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," teased Lily.

"You should know that better than me considering you are one," barked Gajeel.

Lily only laughed, "you're right."

He noticed that throughout the day, with numerous attempts, Juvia was actually _trying_ to get caught under the mistletoe with the exhibitionist ice mage. Huh, wasn't he the guy that defeated her? Apparently, either Juvia had terrible timing, or the ice mage was just great at avoiding the mistletoe. He remembered what Juvia had said earlier, and it clicked. He looked at his furry companion.

"So, she's trying to get the ice guy underneath the mistletoe with her. That's what she was flustered about today."

"Yes, I've noticed that too. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Wait…what? Why the hell should I help her get that guy?"

"Because it'll be a nice thing to do. Besides, I do recall you saying that you owed her one."

"Tsk," damn this cat and his fucking memory. It's true, he did owe her one for talking to the Master into accepting him into this wacky guild. And Gajeel wasn't one to stay indebted to anyone. "It's starting to get late, we'll talk about it tomorrow." But his feline companion wasn't going to let that slide by so easily.

* * *

The next day, Gajeel and Lily set off to put their diabolical plan (or that's how Gajeel referred to it as) in motion. They got to the guild, and saw that Blondie and the alcoholic chick were back. The Blonde (Lucy?) was telling an intrigued Natsu about her latest mission. Man, that girl could talk. But the person he was looking for wasn't anywhere to be found.

"If you were a bookworm, where would you be?" muttered Gajeel under his breath.

Lily and Gajeel looked at each other and said, "Library."

They both headed off to the library. There, they found their man, err woman, whatever. She was looking at him, a slight shade of pink that turned into a deep scarlet. _Was she blushing because of him?_ He felt his face get hot.

"Gajeel, you're blushing," teased Lily.

"Shut up," was the only comeback he had.

They walked and sat beside the blushing blue-haired mage.

"Hello, Levy," said Lily.

"Hi Lily, Gajeel," she responded.

"We need a favor," Lily did a mental face slap. _He was a crude one alright._

"Umm…ok? What is it?"

"How does that mistletoe work?" Lily tried not to roll his eyes. That was not the way he would phrase it.

"Excuse me?"

Lily decided to interfere before this metallic moron dug himself a permanent grave. "When you rewrote Fried's spell to free Jet and Droy, you must've noticed a set of rules. What were those rules?"

"Oh," she looked at Gajeel and said with a smirk, "so, who are you trying to capture this time?"

Gajeel blushed furiously while Lily laughed. He couldn't have planned a better reaction! "I am not trying to get anyone! What happened between us…What I mean is that _we_ are helping Juvia. And _you_ stop laughing!"

"Eh? Juvia and Gray? I didn't know you were a matchmaker."

"Of course not. I owe her one. End of story."

"Well then, I'll help you two then." Her heart had skipped a beat when she thought he was after someone else but was filled with relief when he said he was going to help Juvia. She must be going insane! "So, the first thing you must know is that the spell is attached to the mistletoe, and it will only activate when-"

"When two people are underneath it. We know that already."

Levy pouted. "If you interrupt me again I won't help you!"

Lily hit Gajeel upside the head, "Sorry Levy, you were saying?"

Levy giggled and ignoring Gajeel's glare, continued, "It only activates when it's attached to the ceiling. So it's possible to dislodge it and move it without getting caught yourself!"

Gajeel and Lily looked at each other. They had a plan!

* * *

After Lily thanked and Gajeel grunted at Levy, they walked back to the bar.

"You know what to do." Gajeel told his partner in crime.

"Yes" he flew up to the ceiling.

That was the easy part. Gajeel saw Juvia sitting near Gray, and right across from them was Natsu, Happy and Lucy. He pretended to be walking towards the request board, and _accidently_ stepped on the fire dragon's foot.

"Hey, watch where you're going, iron face!"

"Watch where your foot is, hot head!"

"Eh? You wanna start something."Natsu had already stood up and was in Gajeel's face. _And now comes the fun part!_

"I'll take you on any day, you little prick!" and it was never known who actually threw the first punch, but they were soon fighting each other. It also wasn't known how Elfman and Gray got into the fray, but this was Gajeel's chance. He punched Gray, who was knocked into Juvia. Gray quickly got up to rejoin the fight, but he walked straight into an invisible wall.

Natsu started to laugh, "You are such an idiot to get trapped!"

"What are you talking about, fire breath? You were the first to get caught."

"Care to run that by me again, ice balls?" Natsu and Gray had gotten face to wall to face.

Meanwhile, Juvia looked at Lucy with a smug look.

"Eh? What's wrong, Juvia?"

"It was Juvia who got under the mistletoe with Gray-sama, not Lucy-san!"

"I've already told you, it's not like that!"

Gray came over and interrupted Juvia and Lucy. With a serious look, he said to the blue-haired mage, "Juvia, let's kiss and break this spell."

Juvia felt that she was in a dream. Not only was Gray-sama demanding to be kissed by Juvia, but Gray-sama was staring at her with love in his eyes! Juvia's heart was beating out of control; Juvia felt her face getting hot. This was Juvia and Gray-sama's love!

"Why did you take your clothes off Gray!" said Juvia's greatest rival in love, Lucy-san.

"Ah! When did I take them off?"

"You stupid exhibitionist," said Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"What was that you half-assed fire mage?"

Gray-sama is so eager to share his love with Juvia. To have Gray-sama's arms around Juvia, just our bodies touching one another…But Juvia cannot do such an act in front of everyone, ahh but if it's Gray-sama…

Gray walked up to Juvia, "Let's do it now." He wanted to get out of this to kick Natsu's ass, but to his surprise, Juvia fainted. He caught her before she fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Does she always faint with such a happy look on her face?" asked Elfman.

"What do I do now?" he wanted to beat Natsu up, and he owed Gajeel a punch or two for getting him in this mess, and he'd need to save a couple for Elfman just because, but he couldn't steal a kiss from her, wouldn't that be wrong?

"You need to wake the princess up from her sleep, Gray," teased Lucy.

"Oh, I see…what!"

Lucy giggled.

He looked at the girl he held in his arms. She looked so, beautiful. Her blue hair was soft against his arms, her skin as smooth as a peaceful lake. Her lips…he felt his face get hot, but her lips looked so soft and inviting. They were a soft pink, a color that completely suited her gentle personality. She reminded him of her element, calm, peaceful, but also powerful and…

"Would you hurry up already? I almost don't want to fight you now."

"Shut up!" Man, that Natsu was so impatient! He looked back at Juvia. _Sorry, Juvia._ He leaned in and kissed her. With the spell now broken, he lifted Juvia in his arms, and laid her next to Lucy. "Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing," the stellar mage winked at him. He turned around, and restarted the fight. The fight was short lived, however, because right then Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza had walked in from their shopping.

"Are you two fighting again?" said Erza.

"Nope! We are getting along fine as usual!" lied Gray.

"Aye!"agreed Natsu. It was the dreaded return of Happy 2.

"Lucy? What happened to Juvia?" asked a rather concerned Lisanna.

"She's fine. She just fainted."

Juvia began to wake up. _What had happened to Juvia and Gray-sama? Was it just a dream?_

"What happened to her?" asked a very mad Erza.

Lucy proceeded to tell them what had happened before Erza got violent. _Juvia was not dreaming? Then Gray-sama really_….and Juvia promptly fainted again.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Here is an extra bonus for everyone who asked for Elfman and Evergreen! Even if you didn't ask for it, you can still enjoy it! This takes place in chapter 3 when Bisca and Alzack (followed by Erza) are at the library and Elfman came back with the beer barrels.**

**Bonus 01- Of Men and Fairies**

"Mira-nee! Where do you want these?" said Elfman, who had returned with two barrels of beer.

"Oh, just put them where the regular beer barrels go, Elfman."

Elfman was walking around to get to the back of the bar when he ran into Evergreen, who was getting drinks for Fried, Bixlow and herself.

"Watch where you're going, Elfman!" said a very upset Evergreen.

"Sorry."

"Honestly," she started to walk around Elfman to get to the bar when she ran straight into something solid.

Mira looked at what was happening, she knew immediately what was happening. _No! This wasn't happening! She got her little brother stuck with Evergreen!_

"Mira!" yelled the stern looking woman, "what's going on?"

"Uh, well…you know. Mistletoe?" Evergreen blushed.

"A man must follow traditions!" said Elfman proudly. He walked towards Evergreen and leaned in, only to get slapped across the face by her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well, how else do you propose we get out?" asked Elfman, who was rubbing his cheek where he had been slapped.

"I'll just turn you into stone!"

"That won't work, Ever," A familiar voice came from upstairs.

"Fried!"

"My rules are absolute, you know that."

"Hurry up and get our drinks!" yelled Bixlow.

"Fine." She grabbed Elfman's shirt collar, yanked him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. This action left Elfman stunned and poor Mira fainted from the shock.

"Onee-san?"

"Great, you made the waitress faint. How are we going to get our drinks now?" complained Bixlow.

**Evergreen has a serious case of denial! Hope you enjoyed this as well! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bfly here hiding out from the cold weather! To everyone who has reviewed, fave'd or just enjoyed reading these, I thank you all! I love reading your reviews, they keep me focused and motivated! Thanks for your support! Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Davey: Thanks again for proof reading! You keep me from releasing embarrassing mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama! But if I did, all is would've happened in the manga!**

**

* * *

**

Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna had left the guild to go Christmas shopping. The two sisters were out shopping to pick a present for one another, and for their brother, Elfman. The armor clad mage was out to buy presents for Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy. As they were walking to the shopping district, they came across a fish stand.

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Erza, stars sparkling in her eyes, "I'll get a fish for Happy!"

"Eh…Erza, you may want something that won't spoil before he opens it, right?" suggested Mira.

"Hmm…I think you're right, Mira. How thoughtless of me. Please, hit me!"

"Calm down, Erza. That's why we all came together, to help each other out," said Lisanna.

"You're right," Erza said, smiling.

They arrived at the shopping district, and quickly got down to business. First on their list were the boys. Erza got Natsu and Gray matching shirts, so they could proclaim their friendship. Mira agreed while Lisanna just smiled. Mira got an exotic foods cookbook for Elfman and Lisanna got an apron that magically changed its caption.

"Mira-nee, look at the captions!"

The apron went from "Kiss the Cook" to "Smoking Hot!" and "Caution: Too Hot to Handle!"

Her older sister laughed, "I think that apron will suit Elfman very much!"

"I need to get something for Natsu and Happy," Lisanna added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure that will make those two very happy," agreed the red headed girl.

After two hours, the only person left on the list was Lucy. They were in a ladies clothing store, when Erza headed to the lingerie section and picked out some very sexy underwear.

"Eh? Erza, do you really think Lucy would like that?" asked Mira, who, like Erza and her sister, had gone completely red faced.

"Thinking about it, the Lucy in Edolas liked to wear revealing clothing," added Lisanna.

"Lucy wears these kinds of things. I've seen them when we go to her apartment," replied Erza.

"We?" prompted Lisanna.

"Yes. Natsu, Happy, Gray and me. Natsu and Happy are always barging in,"

"Oh, really?" said Lisanna, with a rather detached tone.

Erza looked at Mira who was looking at her quite angrily. _I have hurt Lisanna's feelings! I should've been more wary of what I was saying!_

"Lisanna, I..," but Lisanna didn't look sad; on the contrary she looked very excited.

"Mira-nee, I have an idea of how to get your revenge on Lucy and Natsu! We'll get them when they least expect it, at Lucy's apartment!"

"But, Lisanna I thought, you know, you and Natsu. Since you were kids and all," muttered the confused barmaid.

"Eh? Natsu?" she giggled. "Mira-nee, that was a long time ago, we were just kids. Besides," she said, holding her face with her hands and blushing intensely, "I like older men."

Mira was speechless. First Elfman, now Lisanna? "I won't allow my little sister to date older men!"

"Yes, yes," said a still smiling and blushing Lisanna.

They decided that Erza would be better off buying Lucy a book for Christmas, and then they headed back to the guild. When they arrived, it was, as expected, total chaos. Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Juvia was lying unconscious on the bench next to Lucy. What the heck happened to Juvia?

* * *

It took the trio a couple of days to come up with a strategy. Then, they finally got the break they were looking for. Lucy was questioning Bisca along with Cana, Juvia and Levy, when Erza noticed that Natsu and Happy had left the guild. Erza looked at the time. Lucy would be leaving in around half an hour, so she assumed Natsu was going to her apartment. This was their chance!

"Mira, Natsu has most likely left to go to Lucy's," informed the armor mage.

"Good, now all we have to do is-"

"Mira-nee, we got a problem! Gray is leaving as well!" panicked Lisanna. Their plan would be useless if Gray was at Lucy's place too.

"I'll handle him," said Erza. She walked right up to the ice mage who, for once, had his clothes on. "Gray, where are you going?" she asked casually.

"Oh, to Lucy's, I suppose. I'm going to read her story; Levy told me she wrote a new chapter."

"Really?" she was excited. The previous chapter had ended in a cliffhanger and she was dying to see what had happened to…_Shit! I got off track!_, "I mean-I don't want you to go to Lucy's today."

"Eh? Why not?" questioned the black haired boy.

Erza gave him her most terrifying look. "I said _I don't want you to go there today_, understood?"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" he ran back to the guild. Erza sighed. That was one catastrophe avoided. It was good to be feared.

Gray had run back to the guild after being threatened by Erza. He had a feeling she was planning something, and whatever it was, he was glad he was not a part of it. Serves the flaming bastard right! But now that he was back, he had no idea what he was going to do. He sat down next to Alzack.

"What's the matter Gray? It looks like you saw a ghost!" he said, jokingly.

"I saw a demon named Erza," he responded.

"Oh, that explains everything." He looked at his nakama. "Hey, why don't you come to the park with us? It's supposed to be a clear night."

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Yeah, we can make this a double date. Bisca had already made plans with Juvia, and she invited me along. So what do you say? It'll get you away from Erza."

"Fine, I'll go." If it would get him from out of Erza's menacing glare.

Erza watched as Gray, Juvia, Alzack and Bisca left the guild. Great, this was going to go smoothly.

* * *

Lucy was walking home, engrossed in her thoughts. After she and some of the other girls heard that Alzack and Bisca were official, they just had to get the inside scoop. Surprisingly, it was Mira's mistletoe that brought them together. She was really happy for them, she had suspected that they liked each other for a while, but never got the nerve to ask Bisca about it. It wasn't her business, and she didn't want to be nosey.

"Lucy-chan! Be careful!" said the same fisherman who had warned her to be careful on numerous occasions.

"I'm fine!" she replied. It was a chilly night, and Lucy was looking forward to soaking in a warm bath_._ She walked up to her apartment and opened the door when she saw Natsu and Happy sleeping on her bed and, as usual, unannounced.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she yelled at the sleeping pair.

"Welcome home, Lucy," said a half awake Natsu.

"Welcome home," repeated the blue cat.

"GO HOME ALREADY!" she told them for what it felt like the hundredth time.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the neighbors," Natsu complained.

She fought the urge to face palm herself. These two were very dense. "I'm going to take a bath, please be out by the time I get out," she said, fully knowing that they were still going to be there when she got out.

She got into the bath, unaware that she had been followed home by three very suspicious mages.

"Ok, she's gone into the bathroom and Natsu and Happy are sleeping on her bed," said a beautifully colored bird.

"Good work, Lisanna," said her older sister. "Erza," she handed the mage the mistletoe; "you know what to do."

"Leave it to me." She ex-quiped into her Shinobi Gear. This armor made her very stealthy and increased her speed. She also had the ability to climb walls. She climbed up to the window, and let herself inside. _Good, she's still in the bath. First things first._ She quietly sneaked up and captured a sleeping Happy. Making sure they were both still asleep, she made her way to the window, where Lisanna was waiting. She quietly handed Happy to the girl, who bundled him up so the cold wouldn't wake him. Erza then climbed the wall next to the bed, and stretched her arm to place the mistletoe. Just then, Natsu moved. Erza froze. She heard his deep breathing resume, which indicated he fell back asleep. Letting out a sigh, she placed the mistletoe over him and headed out the same way she came. And just in time, since Lucy had apparently finished her bath. She looked at the two sisters and gave them a thumbs up. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Lucy had finished her bath and, as she expected, they were still there. She sighed. Didn't they believe in personal space? She walked over to her bed. She was already in her pajamas, and wanted to go to sleep, but the moron was still in her bed. _Eh? Where's Happy? He's probably is on the couch._ She looked at Natsu. He was sleeping so peacefully. She smiled. It was hard to believe that this guy was known to be Fairy Tail's main destructor. She hated to wake him up, but she needed to sleep. She shook him gently.

"Natsu, Natsu. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "What's wrong, Lucy?" He yawned.

"You are in my bed, that's what's wrong. Take Happy and go home."

"Eh, you're so mean, Lucy," he pouted as he rubbed his eyes.

"No I'm not. I just want to go to sleep."

"So you get cranky when you're tired?" he said playfully.

"Fine, you can stay if you want, but you get the couch. I'll get you some extra blankets."

"But your bed is much more comfortable," he whined, when suddenly she fell back and straight into his lap. "So, does this mean I get to stay in your bed?" he asked, confused.

"I-I hit something…" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"What?" he started to sniff the air and a familiar scent reached his nostrils. He looked up and saw the culprit. "Look right above you, Lucy. There's mistletoe on your ceiling right above us."

"Eh?" she looked up. "When did that get there?"

"How should I know? This is your house."

"AH!" she jumped off his lap and onto the bed, "you put that there!" she said, pointing at him.

"Why would I-" he started to say, but was cut off by her babbling.

"That's right! You were here before me!"

"Lucy."

"I know I'm cute, but this is too much,"

"Lucy."

"But still, I really wanted my first-"

"LUCY!" he yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Eh?"

"I didn't put that there. So stop saying such weird things."

"Sorry Natsu. It's just that this sucks. We got caught twice, and Levy isn't here to get us out."

"Do you really dislike being stuck with me that much, Lucy?" he asked, a little hurt by her reaction.

"Natsu, no…I-I mean we're nakama and on the same team, so…"

He leaned in over her, his face inches away from hers. He could hear her heart beating wildly, he felt the heat radiating from her face, he saw her turn a vivid shade of red, and he smelled her vanilla scented lotion.

"Sorry I'm not smart, or romantic, I say a lot of dumb things, I love to fight, and I destroy things on a daily basis, but Lucy, I" he blushed. Why was this so hard to say? "I really like you. I'm glad I got stuck underneath the mistletoe with you."

"Natsu…"

He didn't wait for a reply. He closed the remaining gap between them and kissed her fully on the lips. She tasted like peppermint. He wanted to do that since the first day they got stuck, but he never had the chance. Now, he had finally kissed her and, to his delight, she had kissed him back.

* * *

"Well ladies, our work here is done," said a smiling ninja.

"I'm so happy, those two make such a cute couple!" said a very excited barmaid. "But what are we going to do with Happy?" The blue cat in question was still soundly asleep in her sister's arms.

"Don't worry," said Lisanna, "I left them a note telling them that Happy was staying the night with me."

"But then wont they know that we were the ones that did this?" said Erza.

"I'm pretty sure we will be the first suspects, Erza. Besides, I don't think they'll mind," said a smiling Mira.

"You're right," smiled Erza. "Now let's get out of this cold." She exquiped into warmer clothes. "I could use some hot chocolate right now."

* * *

**And this is it for chapter 5! A few pointers:**

**-This shopping day coincides with chapter 4 when they come back from shopping.**

**-I am not thinking about anyone in particular when Lisanna tells Mira that she likes older men. I just thought it would be funny to see a scandalized Mira worrying about her younger sister liking older men.**

**-I know that Erza doesn't have any Ninja Armor, I made it up for the sake of making this plan work. XD**

**Also, sorry for any NatsuXLisanna lovers, I had started out with NatsuXLucy, so I wanted to be consistent. I have no issue with NatsuXLisanna, but my preference is NatsuXLucy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bfly here with the last chapter of my story. When I started off, I honestly didn't think I was going to get past chapter one, but after such great responses from this I decided to press forward. My only wish is that you enjoyed reading this every bit as much as I enjoyed writing it! This probably won't be that last fanfic I write; I have way too many ideas in my head! XD**

**Edwin: Thanks for proof reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Fairy Tail is the proud work of Hiro Mashima. **

**

* * *

**

**Part One: Mirajane's Special Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and the guild was quiet. Everyone had gone home for the night, everyone except Mirajane and Fried. They had stayed behind to take down the mistletoe. The master didn't want the mistletoe to interfere with the Christmas Party. Fried was there to remove his spells from the plants.

"So, did you get the results you were hoping for Mira?" asked Fried.

"Well," said the white-haired mage as she climbed up a ladder to reach the ceiling, "I did get Al and Bisca together, finally."

"I heard that they are now a couple."

"And, well, I think I might have gotten Natsu to think about girls," she giggled.

"That guy? He's a strong mage, but I think he's a little slow."

"Oh, I think he just needed a push in the right direction," she said with a knowing smile. Only Erza, Lisanna and she knew what had happened that night. And of course, Natsu and Lucy. They weren't a couple yet, but they were definitely closer than before. She remembered what had happened the day after.

"Mira," said a familiar dragon's voice.

"Natsu, Lucy! Good morning! Did you have a nice night?" she said with a sweet smile. She laughed when she saw the pair turned red as they remembered the events of the previous night.

"Did you put that mistletoe in my room last night?" whispered Lucy. The last thing she wanted was everyone in the guild to find out.

"Oh my, so you found out?" she said, with no attempts to deny the accusation.

"It was a bit obvious with the note; you even signed your name." said Natsu.

She kept her smile. So Lisanna was going to pretend that she had taken no part in the entire thing? "Are you angry at me?"

"No, we're not," he smiled at her "we just wanted to clear it up. By the way, is Happy here?"

"He should be in the kitchen with Lisanna."

"Let's go get Happy," said Lucy.

"You go on ahead, Lucy. I want to ask Mira something," blushed Natsu.

"Umm, ok," Lucy went on ahead to the kitchen where their blue friend was.

"What do you want to ask me, Natsu?" she said when she was sure the blonde mage was out of earshot.

"Mira, can you deactivate the spell on the mistletoe? I-I want to keep it."

"Of course, Natsu, but why do you want to keep it?"

"To put in my wall, as a keepsake," said the pink haired boy, whose face was a shade darker than his hair.

Mira smiled. "Ok, I'll let you know when it's done. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Mira!" he smiled widely.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy, with tears in his eyes.

"Happy!" he ran to his best friend.

"Mira?" said Fried, who pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Fried. I was thinking about some things." She tossed him another mistletoe and climbed down the ladder.

"How many did you put up?"

"75."

"That many? We only have taken down 58."

"We're almost done." Mira grabbed the box while Fried moved the ladder to the next mistletoe. "Continuing our conversation, I also got Gray to really look at Juvia."

"Yes you did. Although I thought Erza was going to murder Gray and Natsu."

"Thankfully Lucy explained everything before we suffered any casualties." Fried had placed the ladder and stepped back. Mira climbed the ladder to retrieve another plant.

"Although, I have to say Mira, your reaction to Ever kissing your brother was very comical." He looked up to see her reaction, only to find out that she was falling. Did she slip off the ladder? "Mira!" He moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned.

"Yeah, thank you Fried," she gave him her most charming smile. "I think we activated the mistletoe. Could you deactivate it?"

"I could, but Mira, I like to follow my rules." He blushed, "besides, I don't want to."

She kept smiling at him. "I understand." She put her hands on his face as he leaned in and kissed the gentle demon girl.

* * *

**Part Two: Erza's Silent Night**

The Christmas Day party was celebrated in very high spirits. Even Laxus, who had been decommissioned from Fairy Tail, had come to the guild to share in the festivities. People exchanged gifts, there were many delicious things to eat, and the alcohol never ran dry. The Master dressed up as Santa while Erza, Lucy, Levy, Bisca, Juvia and Cana all dressed up as Santa's little helpers, much to the amusement of the male population. Gajeel decided to sing another one of his songs, much to the displeasure of Natsu, who immediately attacked the iron dragon slayer.

After dark, many of the guild members wanted to launch fireworks. Erza had slipped out from the crowd and went home. She was tired, and wanted some alone time. She made her way to Fairy Hills, and decided to take a bath_. A warm bath after a long day is so relaxing._ She had exquiped into her pajamas, and looked at the fireworks. She smiled as she could tell who had set off each firework. But her mind soon began to wonder onto Jellal.

Jellal, who was now in prison, even though he had helped take down Oración Seis and stop Nirvana. She hated the council's decision, but there was nothing that she could've done. She had wanted to visit him during the holidays, but Master had forbidden it. She knew he had meant well, he wanted to minimize her association with him, but she had been angry at the time. She sighed.

"Why are you sighing, Erza?"

_That voice, it couldn't be!_ "Jellal? What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "Depending on your answer I-"

"Calm down Erza. I won't be here long," he smiled at her. "May I come up? It's a little cold out here."

She thought it over for only a second before agreeing. He came up to her room, where they were both looking out the window at the fireworks. _It's a peaceful night._ She glanced over to her childhood friend and smiled. "So, how did you get out of jail?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, I sneaked out. But I left a thought projection in my cell so the guards wouldn't get suspicious. Don't look at me like that," he said to the now glaring red head, "I plan on going back to my cell tomorrow. There are many things I need to atone for."

"Then why did you escape for just tonight?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to spend Christmas with you." She blushed at his comment. "Although, I was debating on whether or not to come. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me after all I put you through."

"Jellal," she said, looking straight into his eyes, "I am over that. I believe you have become the Jellal I once knew as a child. You helped us defeat Oración Seis, and for that I am thankful," she smiled at him.

"Erza, thank you," he looked out the window as a particularly large firework gave off. He laughed and said, "Is that Natsu?"

"Yes, he never knows how to hold back."

They spent the rest of the evening talking. Jellal still had not gotten his memory back, so he mostly heard about Erza's adventures. How she found the guild and everyone had accepted her. Her childhood rivalry with Mirajane and how she still beats up Natsu and Gray. About forming a team, and breaking into Lucy's apartment. They talked until the sun was starting to come up, and they heard the other girls from Fairy Hills were making their way back to their rooms.

"Well, I'd love to stay and listen to the rest of your stories, but I think its best that I return to my cell," he said with a broken smile.

"Will I see you again?"

He stood in front of her. "Of course, Erza, but I must do my time first."

"Of course," she smiled.

"Before I go, I believe that kissing under the mistletoe is a Christmas tradition, right?" he smiled mischievously.

What was he…she blushed as she remembered that she had asked Mira for an unenchanted mistletoe to decorate her room. She had placed said item on her windowsill. She had completely forgotten!

"Uh...well you see..." her heart was beating insanely fast. Why was she so nervous?

Jellal chuckled as he gently lifted her face towards him. "Erza, I'll come for you when I finally get out. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will, Jellal."

They kissed under the rising sun, hopeful for a new day.

* * *

**Hope you liked the finale! Thanks for sticking this out to the end with me! I greatly appreciate it, you guys are awesome!**

**I have a bonus chapter left, but it has nothing to do with getting two people stuck under the mistletoe. It's basically about the job Cana, Lucy and Levy took way back during chapter 3. It should be up in the next day or so. Hope you'll enjoy that too!**


	7. Bonus: Girl Talk

**Bfly freezing here and freaking out that I haven't finished my Christmas shopping! But enough of my whining…here is the promised bonus chapter. In case you have forgotten, this takes place simultaneously with Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review!**

**BTW, I was asked by SunflowerIce what song Gajeel sang at the Christmas party in the previous chapter, the answer is "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" which completely pissed Natsu off saying "you ruined it"! **

**DaveyC: Much obliged that you be checking my stuff! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail…although I might ask Santa for it! XD**

Lucy, Levy and Cana had gone on a mission together to escape from the mistletoe infested guild for a couple of days. The mission was in the nearby village of Balsam, and it consisted of capturing some thugs. The three girls literally wiped the floor with them. After finishing their mission, they decided to stay the night in the oriental style town. The girls decided to have dinner at one of the restaurants that specialized in the local cuisine.

"Ah, I can't believe those guys," Cana said for what felt like the 100th time that day "they were so weak, and there were no cute guys for eye candy either!" she took a sip of her sake.

"Cana, at least it was a relatively good paying job! Lu-chan can pay her rent and has a little extra," the petite blue-haired mage said while lifting her fork to her mouth.

"Yes, usually when I'm with Natsu and the others they destroy everything so we end up with nothing. I have no idea how Erza pays for her five rooms!" Lucy said.

"Pu-pun!" Lucy had summoned her little white puppy (which resembled a walking snowman more than a puppy), Plue.

"You know, I first came to this town with Natsu, Erza and Gray who started a pillow fight. I tried to join in…" the blonde mage shivered.

"We understand Lu-chan. Those three can get carried away some times," sympathized Levy.

"I know. I ran into Loke later on, he was at the end of his rope." She remembered that night quite well, that was before she knew that Loke was actually Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac Spirits.

"You should summon Loke, he's a good drinking buddy," said Cana enthusiastically.

"Loke is on a date today, he told me this morning."

"Really? With who?" asked a very interested Levy.

"Well, if you must know, I heard he was planning on going out with Aries," said the blonde stellar mage.

"Pu-Pun!" nodded the white puppy in agreement.

"Eh? Good for him," said Cana as she finished her third bottle of sake.

"Those two have been through a lot, they deserve some fun," said Lucy.

They finished their dinner and decided to go back to the inn. Before going to bed, they decided to take a dip in the hot springs. Lucy and Levy were waiting for Cana when she walked in, nude.

"Eh? Why do you two have your towels on?" she reached over and yanked the two girls towels.

"C-Cana!" exclaimed Lucy, trying desperately to keep hers' on.

"What are you doing?" whined Levy, who was frantically doing the same.

"Pu-pu-pun!" said Plue as he shook and watched the entire ordeal unfold.

"Come on, it's only us girls here and besides," she smiled as she held two towels in her hands, "a hot spring is best enjoyed au natural and with some sake."

The other two girls looked at Cana and decided, eh what the heck. The three girls headed towards the hot spring when Cana cannon balled herself into the spring, laughing. Levy and Lucy jumped in together, and they all started to splash each other. After the fits of laughter subsided, they all sat down, relaxing, enjoying the warm water and each other's company.

"Eh…both Cana and Lu-chan have such big breasts, mine don't even compare." Levy said as she looked at her small chest.

Cana smiled at her and walked to her, "but Lu-chan and I can't even compare to these hips of yours, Levy." Levy jumped a bit as Cana touched her hips.

"That's right Levy, you have such a small waist paired up with those hips, I'm so jealous."

"B-but don't men usually like big breasts?" blushed the solid script mage.

"Some do, some don't. Besides, I've seen a certain iron man checking out your backside," teased Cana.

"Eh? W-what are you talking about C-Cana?" she had gotten very red in the face.

"You're so cute," she went back to her sake and sighed, "I wish I had a man."

"Are you still going on about that?" asked Lucy.

"But, not having a boyfriend makes a girl very lonely, you know." She sighed, "I want a hot guy that can hold his alcohol and is a fantastic kisser. Is that really so much to ask?" she said in frustration, half way through her tenth bottle of sake.

Lucy and Levy giggled.

"I've been meaning to ask Levy, what does iron taste like?" asked Cana.

"Eh?" she was blushing so hard, that Lucy felt bad for her.

"You don't have to blush so much." She looked at the still blushing Levy. "Oh I see. It was your first kiss. Did you like it?"

"Uhh…" the little mage was looking down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's ok, I was just curious, that's all. I won't go after him, if that's what you're afraid of," said Cana, trying to reassure her. She decided to change the subject.

"Lucy, is he supposed to look like that?" she pointed to a deflated looking Plue.

"Oh, he always gets like this when he takes a bath."

"Pun!"

"I see. So Lucy," said Cana as she slid right next to her and placed her arm around Lucy.

"Yeah?" she replied, almost afraid to answer her.

"What's up with you and Natsu?"

"W-what?"

"I mean, you had a good opportunity to kiss him and you got him on the cheek. Was our Lu-chan shy?" teased Cana.

"We-we're on the same team! Wouldn't it be awkward if-"

"Lucy," she said, now quite serious, "Whether you are in the same team or not has nothing to do with how you feel. Remember what Master says, forget about the rules! You'll only pull yourself down if you do!"

"That's right Lu-chan! That's why you are with Fairy Tail and not living in your dad's mansion, why you refused to marry the guy he chose for you. Although your dad is no longer rich, but that's beside the point."

"PUN!" added Plue enthusiastically.

She looked at the two girls and smiled at them, "You're right. To hell with the rules!"

"Yeah!" both Cana and Levy agreed in unison.

"So tomorrow when we get back you will both confess your love to your respective dragon slayer!" said Cana, who was red on the face from all the alcohol she had consumed.

"CANA!" they both yelled, and splashed water onto the card mage who just simply laughed.

The next day when they arrived at the guild, they had heard that Mirajane had gotten another couple stuck under the mistletoe, Alzack and Bisca. And they were now official. They needed to get the details from Bisca, but decided to let her enjoy her new love for the time being. What surprised Levy the most was that it happened in the Library. _Guess the Library isn't as safe as I thought, but at least not many people go there!_ She made her way to her sanctuary.

**Aaaaaand that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
